Michihiro Omigawa vs. Marlon Sandro
The fight was the first loss of Marlon Sandro. The fight was in the semifinals of the Sengoku featherweight grand prix. The fight was a must-decide split decision after originally being scored a majority draw. The Fight The first round began. Both men were in orthodox stance. They exchanged. Sandro landed a right hand. Omigawa landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Omigawa's not a bad striker. Omigawa landed a left hook. Sandro missed a flying knee and landed three hard right hands. They clinched up. Sandro stuffed a trip and broke with four fifteen. Sandro rocked Omigawa with a counter right. Four minutes. Omigawa had good head movement. Three thirty-five. Sandro landed a right uppercut and a left hook. They clinched. Sandro kneed the body. Three fifteen. Omigawa worked hard for another trip. Sandro stuffed it. Three minutes. Omigawa kneed the right thigh there. Two thirty-five. Sandro reacted to a feint, missing a knee. Two fifteen. Sandro landed a good right hand. Two minutes. Sandro landed another nice right counter. Omigawa landed a nice left hook. They clinched. Omigawa had double underhooks. He wanted another trip takedown. Sandro stuffed it. One thirty. Omigawa kneed the thigh. One fifteen. Omigawa kneed the thigh. One minute. Omigawa stuffed a trip himself. They broke. Sandro landed a good one-two. Omigawa landed a straight left. Thirty-five. Sandro missed a three-punch combo. He missed another knee. Fifteen. The first round ended. I gave that round to Sandro for sure. The second round began and they touched gloves. Sandro landed a hard leg kick and ate an inside kick and a hard leg kick. Four thirty-five. Sandro had good footwork there. Omigawa landed an inside and missed a spinning heel kick. Four fifteen. Sandro landed a leg kick. Omigawa had good head movement slipping some jabs. Four minutes. Omigawa landed a straight left there. Sandro landed a flying knee to the hip. Sandro landed a pair of hard rights. Three thirty-five. Omigawa landed a straight left. He had good head movement. They exchanged. He landed a left hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Sandro landed a leg kick. They exchanged. Two thirty-five. Sandro landed a right hand and a left hook grazed as well. Two fifteen. Sandro kneed the face nicely. It might have barely missed. Two minutes. Omigawa held his arms strangely taunting Sandro and not moving. He was mocking him. One thirty. Sandro landed an inside kick. And another. One fifteen. Omigawa landed a right hand counter and a jab and a big right hand there as well. One minute. Sandro landed a counter right uppercut and kneed the body. Sandro pulled standing guard with a guillotine, down to the ground. It was tight. Thirty-five. Omigawa elbowed the thigh twice. Fifteen. Sandro's right nostil trickled blood. Sandro strained to get that choke. The second round ended. I'd give that round to Omigawa but it was close. Mezger agreed for the most part. The third round began and they touched gloves. Omigawa seemed to be just a bit fresher at this point. They exchanged. Four thirty-five. Omigawa landed a good right hand. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Omigawa landed an inside kick. Sandro landed a leg kick. Sandro missed a right uppercut. Three thirty-five. Sandro shot for a double. Omigawa stuffed it and broke away after thinking of a guillotine. Three fifteen. Sandro kneed the body as they clinched, and they broke. Three minutes. Sandro landed a right hand. They clinched. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen as they broke. Sandro landed a pair of jabs and a pair of big right hands. Omigawa landed a counter left hook. Two minutes as Sandro landed a left hook of his own there. Omigawa landed a nice right hand. Sandro stuffed a double to the clinch. One thirty-five remaining. Omigawa kneed the thigh and again and broke out. One fifteen. Sandro landed a right hand after eating one. One minute. They clinched. Sandro stuffed another trip and another too. Thirty-five. Omigawa got a trip o guard. That may have sealed the round. Fifteen remaining. Omigawa landed three rights and a left. Sandro rolled for a leglock. The third round ended. Close but 10-9 Omigawa. I'd give the fight to him, yeah.